The present invention is related to a housing structure of a memory device, and more particularly to a pen-type memory device which can be conveniently carried.
Many patterns of notebook-type computers have been developed and widely used. Such notebook-type computers have light weight and small volume and thus can be conveniently carried and operated. Taiwanese Patent No. 88202554 discloses a drawable hard disc module of portable computer. One side of the computer main frame is equipped with a CD-ROM socket in which the drawable hard disc module can be inserted for the computer mainframe to read.
However, such drawable hard disc module still has considerably large volume. An improved memory device has been developed, which has even lighter weight and smaller volume. Via a projecting USB plug, the memory device can be easily electrically connected with the computer main frame. In addition, the memory device has greater memory capacity. However, a problem derived from such memory device is that when carried, such memory device is generally placed in a pocket of a user""s clothes or a suitcase. When the user crouches or sits down, the projecting USB plug is often deformed or broken. As a result, it will be impossible to plug the USB plug into the computer main frame.
A hard plastic case has been developed for enclosing the memory device and protecting the memory device and the USB plug thereof from being damaged during carriage. However, such protective case enlarges the space occupied by the memory device in the pocket or the suitcase. Moreover, when it is desired to plug the USB plug into the computer main frame, the user must first open the protective case and then take out the memory device to connect with the computer main frame. Such procedure is quite troublesome.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a convenient portable memory device in which the memory unit and the USB plug thereof are well protected from being deformed or damaged. Moreover, the USB plug can be still conveniently plugged into the computer main frame. With the protection, the memory device still only has a volume almost equal to the original volume of the memory device. Therefore, the memory device can be easily carried and used.
According to the above object, the above memory device includes a cartridge member having a chamber and a cap member. The chamber is defined by a rigid wall for accommodating a memory unit. The chamber has an opening communicating with outer side of the cartridge member. A USB plug or interface of the memory unit can extend through the opening out of the chamber. The cap member is detachably fitted with the chamber to close the opening thereof. The cap member defines an internal space for accommodating the USB plug or interface of the memory unit. The cap member has a top plane and a dome connected on the top plane. The memory device further includes an accessory at least one end of which is restricted or fixed on the cap member. The accessory further has a clip plate extending on outer side of the cartridge in a direction to the chamber. By means of the clip plate clipping an edge of a pocket of a user""s clothes, the memory device can be easily carried.
When assembling the cap member with the chamber in a closed state, a flange of a rib of inner face of the cap member is engaged in a groove or a slit formed on outer face of the chamber to keep the cap member in the closed state. However, a user can easily forcedly disengage the cap member from the chamber, permitting the USB plug to be directly plugged into the computer main frame.